


Hitman and the ninja

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: FF7, Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chocobos, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: After Cloud was asked to help a farmer catch a rare chocobo and failing he asks Vincent to take his place. Yuffie tags along with her own plans to get close to Vincent.





	Hitman and the ninja

Hitman and the Ninja  
FF7 fan story  
Pairing: Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi

Struggling with the two bags Yuffie knocked on the door of Vincent’s apartment. “Vincent! Hey you up yet?” Vincent groaned as he pulled his head from the thick covers to look at the bedside clock. It was 8:00 in the morning and he pulled the covers back over his head. He could hear the lock rattle as he remembered that he had given her a spare key to check up on him. Walking into the apartment she sat down the two bags and looked into his bed room. “Hey, get out of bed I brought you some breakfast.” She watched as two red eyes appeared as well as the pitch black hair. Groaning again he pulled the cover down so he could scratch his head with his clawed hand as he sat up. To her surprise he wasn’t wearing a shirt and she could see all the scars on this chest. “What did you bring?” his deep voice asked. Yuffie stood there for a moment not saying a thing. “Oh, um- I got some waffles, eggs, bacon.” Vincent nodded his head as he got out of bed. Yuffie gasped as she saw that he didn’t have pants or anything else on. She tried to keep her eyes down but she couldn’t help watching him slip on his pants. His body had gained a bit of muscle since the last two years due to the exercise he got from being out of his coffin. Tossing on his shirt he left it unbuttoned as he walked out to the living room brushing past Yuffie.  
“Um- Cloud wants to talk to you about something.” She said sitting down and handing him one of the takeout containers. He was quiet as he looked at the meal and poked the yoke of one of the eggs. “Yuck.” He whispered taking out the bacon and chewing on it. Closing the container he sat it down and headed back to the bathroom. Yuffie could see him getting ready because he didn’t close the door. He ran a brush through his hair and tucked his shirt in before coming out and finding his boots, cape, and headband.

Yuffie fallowed Vincent to the garage as he unlocked one of the doors. “I didn’t know you had a car.”  
“I don’t.” The garage door made a loud noise as she saw what was inside. “Oh,” sitting there was a motorcycle. It looked to be like the one that Cloud had but it was sleeker and had no wheels. “A hover bike?! How did you get one of these?” Vincent climbed on and turned the ignition switch making the bike hum. “You coming?” he asked as he slipped on a pair of goggles and tossed her a pair. Yuffie nodded as he moved his cape to the side so she could hop on the back. Revving the motor he took off out of the garage making Yuffie grab him around the waist.

It took only an hour to get to Edge and it seemed strange that Yuffie hadn’t talked his ear off. Vincent stopped at the 7th Heaven and noticed that Tifa was sitting outside. “Hey, I got him here like you asked.” Shouted Yuffie hopping off the bike.  
“Vincent, it’s good to see you again.” She said getting up from the steps. “Cloud is sitting inside he really wants to talk to you.” Dismounting he headed inside after giving Yuffie a pat on the shoulder. Tifa watched as he disappeared into the building. “… Well how did it go?” she asked turning back to Yuffie.  
“I don’t think he enjoyed breakfast.”  
“Oh, he’s not a morning person then.” Tifa was the one to suggest that she bring Vincent something to eat. Yuffie wanted him to notice her more, and not as an annoying child she had known him for five years now and she was turning 18. “Well there’s always plan B.” Tifa said winking and whispering into her ear.  
Vincent spotted Cloud sitting in the far both. When he got closer he could see that he had been fighting with something he couldn’t handle. “What happened to you?” asked Vincent sitting on a bar stool. Cloud looked over at him with his blue eyes as he let out a sigh. “Hazard of my last mission.”  
“Still can’t get that solder mentality out of your head can you.”  
“You can’t get rid of your Turk training ether.” Vincent nodded because he was right. No matter how hard they tried they couldn’t fight what had been programed into them. “So what did you want to talk to me about?”  
“It’s about my last mission there’s a Chocobo farmer that needs help catching some wild ones. I took a nasty fall from my Chocobo when one of the wild ones startled me.”  
“So what does it have to with me?”  
“I’ve been paid all ready, and a few of them are still on the loose. I need you to go in my place.”

Yuffie waited on the steps for Vincent as Tiffa walked back inside knowing that their talk was over. Vincent didn’t even stop as he headed for his bike making his long cape almost fly in the wind. “So were to this time?” Vincent stopped just before slipping back on his goggles. “Why do you need to know?” Yuffie jumped as her eyes connected with his. “Well… I…” Vincent sighed and moved his cape to the side again. Yuffie cheered up as she climbed on the back and this time she grabbed his waist and buried her face into his shoulder blades. Vincent looked over his shoulder to see that she had a smile on her face. Once again he revved the motor and they took off out of town.

  
It took over two hours to get to the farm and night was starting to fall. The farmer welcomed them and asked that Vincent park his hover bike in the barn. When Vincent was shown to the farmhand quarters he saw that it was one room that was divided into four smaller sleeping quarters. This part of the farm must have been part of the barn at one time. Yuffie had chosen one of the back beds in the corner making him chose one of the ones up front. “Vincent…”  
“Hum?”  
“Would it be alright that I help you out here?” Yuffie asked as she took off her boots and belts. Peeking out her door she could see him in his room taking off his cape and bandana. She stared as he begin to take off his shirt and strip down. Just before getting into his bed he flipped off the light only letting her see his silhouette. Sighing she started taking off her clothes and forgot she still had her light on and he could see into her room. Turning quickly she could see two glowing red eyes in the darkness. In a panic she turned off the light and hurried under the covers of her bed. Looking over the edge she could still see the red eyes staring at her. She couldn’t breathe, for a moment it looked as if a monster was looking at her. It was like she was staring down a wolf, his eyes didn’t move as if he was waiting for the right moment to attack. There was a short blink from what she could tell before she saw him turn over and face the wall.  
The next day their first task was to round up the Chocobos on the farm for their feeding. Yuffie couldn’t sleep a wink last night, she feared opening her eyes and seeing Chaos or Gillian beast standing over her. Vincent looked like his normal dark natured self as he cut open the food sacks and measured the amount to give to each bird. Next they had to gather the eggs and some of them were out in the nearby field. The whole day Vincent worked without his cape and he used the ribbon that he used as his bandana to tie back his hair. Yuffie was bringing back a few of the eggs when she spotted him near the water troth. He was using the hose to cool off and Yuffie stopped to watch. In Yuffies mind-  
Everything was slow motion, the water dripping off of his light skinned body.  
Trails of moisture fallowed the bullet wounds and scars trying to wash them away.  
His hair wet and sticking to this face and shoulders. The golden claw combing  
through the blackness. His red eyes half closed keeping the bright sun and drops  
resting on his lashes. (god he looked sexy.)  
Yuffie almost dropped one of the eggs as He looked at her. “Vin, uh- I found the rest of the eggs.” He begin to walk over to her and help her out when she tripped into him. Gripping the large egg Yuffie was grabbed by the shoulders by a normal and clawed hand. Her hart was thudding hard against her chest as she looked up at him. “Yuffie, you should be more careful.” Once he was sure her feet were under her he let go and headed back to the barn. (Damn it Yuffie! Get yourself together, you know he’s what you’re after. Don’t lose your head every time you see him.) She shook her head and finished putting away the rest of the eggs. At supper she found that he had only grabbed a sandwich and was sitting out on the fence.  
Vincent picked at the bread of his sandwich making one of the Chocobos look at him. It slowly came close pecking at the bread he had tossed on the ground. Sigh- “This is really becoming a bother.” The Chocobo razed its head and cocked it to the side. Pulling out the meat from the bread he ate it and offered the rest of it to the bird. With a chirp it came closer and took it from his hand. “I guess you don’t have problems like mine do you?” The bird nudged him with its beak letting him pet it. “I just want to go back home, this place isn’t me.” The Chocobo let out a rumble as Vincent used his claw to scratch under its cheek. “Vincent?” Looking back he didn’t expect the big bird to nudge him again and this time hard enough to knock him from the fence. “Ouch- stupid bird.” He said lying at the bottom of the fence with his feet resting on the bottom board and looking up at Yuffie. “Well that’s a first, it used to take a bomb to have you end up like that.” Before He could get up Yuffie sat down next to him and propped her feet up on the fence. They had a perfect view of the night sky. “Vincent?”  
“Hmm-“  
“Do you like… younger girls?”  
“…”  
“Or is it that you prefer the more mature intellectual type?”  
Vincent turned his head to see that she was still looking up at the sky. He thought for a second remembering how much heart ache Lucrecia gave him. Getting up he walked away to the bunk house. “Vin… did I say something wrong?”

The morning came quickly and Yuffie saw that Vincent had already gotten up and was out riding one of the Chocobos. He was bringing in a few of them when Yuffie noticed a gold Chocobo running after him. “Vincent, look out!” turning in time the gold bird jumped on to him making the one he was riding throw him to the ground. Yuffie saw the bird trot with its wings out stretched squawking showing that he ruled the roost. “Vincent!” yelled Yuffie running for him. He was knocked out and the gold bird had managed to get in a good shot in by clawing him across the chest. Yuffie began to panic as blood started to trickle down his body. “Vin, Vincent, oh god don’t be dead. You can’t die not yet, I never got to tell you…”  
“Tell me what?” he whispered. Yuffie grabbed him as a smile crossed his face. “Owww, oww, owww!”  
“Vincent Valentine, you bastard!”  
“Hey, take it easy that bird did get me good.” Helping him to his feet she wrapped an arm around his waist to help him walk back to the barn. There was no way that they were going to get any work done today. Yuffie found the first aid kit in the back of the barn near some old photos. Stopping for a moment one of the yellowed pieces of paper had a familiar face on it. It was a younger and happier Vincent holding a ribbon and standing next to a black Chocobo. Remembering what she was doing she rushed back to the bunks. Vincent was sitting on the edge of his bed trying to remove his shirt but it looked as if it hurt. “Vincent, hold on a moment I’ll help you.” Sitting down the first aid kit she helped him take off his blood stained shirt.  
Taking out a rag she poured alcohol on it and started wiping away the blood. To her amazement he didn’t flinch as she touched his skin. As her hand traced his chest muscles the blood revealed that the gash had healed. When she reached his left breast a nasty sun shaped scar showed where someone had cut into his ribcage. Vincent sat still as he watched her clean the blood up then something in the back of his mind snapped. Grabbing her hand he startled her making her jump. Looking into her eyes he could feel her heart start to race. Quickly without thinking he reached up and ran his hands through her hair and kissed her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but Yuffie breathed as if he had suffocated her. “What was it that you wanted to tell me?” Tiffa was right if she had just stayed by his side he’d be the one to reach out for her.  
Dropping the rag Yuffie through her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She could feel his clawed hand reach around her back and pick her up so that she was in his lap. “Vincent… I just… wanted to say that I… love you.”  
Vincent hugged her tight and buried his face into her neck. “I love you too…” he whispered into her ear. Yuffie hugged him back this time with a smile on her face.

The next morning one of the Chocobos let out a loud crow to wake everyone on the farm. Yuffie awoke to the feel of someone warm against her back. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was the golden claw stretched out in front of her face. Startled a bit she turned her head to see Vincent was asleep with his normal arm lying over her waist. Turning a bit in his arms so that she faced him she noticed that he seemed relaxed. Reaching up she moved some of his hair from his face. She didn’t know why he hid his face it was beautiful, his skin was light and his lashes were dark. There was a sigh that came from his lips as he stretched and let out a yawn. Yuffie was surprised at what he did next but loved the feeling. After his stretch his arms wrapped around her pulling her close to him. “Morning.” He whispered.  
“Morning.” She whispered back resting her head against his chest.  
“Do you think the farmer is starting to wonder why we’re not a breakfast yet?”  
Yuffie pushed him away so that she could see his eyes. “I think he’s wondering why you don’t eat much.” Vincent blinked before running his hand through his hair. “I guess we better get to the farm house before they come looking for us.”  
After breakfast their job was to go out and round up the Chocobos before the storm hit later on that day. Outside the clouds were starting to get dark and rain had started to come down. They had all but one bird in the barn but Yuffie spotted it out in the field. “I got it!” she yelled running out on her own bird. Vincent noticed that the clouds were getting worse and the rain made it hard to see. Yuffie managed to make it to the last Chocobo without having her own trip into one of the banks that were starting to wash away. Trying to get back she had to go slow because the rain stung her and the birds’ eyes. She could feel the bird lose its footing as part of the ground gave way. A lightning strike made them panic and she lost grip of the reins sending her flying into a nearby stream. Gasping as she came up for air the water pulled her back under. Struggling she tried to grab anything to pull herself out of the water. All she managed to grab was mud as she slid back into the stream. She could feel her lungs starting to fill with the rain water and was ready to die when she felt a large splash next to her. Something clamped down on her shoulder guard and she was pulled to the surface.  
The next thing she remembered was waking up in the barn. She was on a pile of hay and something was lying across her lower half. There was a large shiver that shook her as she realized that is was a living being trying to keep her warm. Sitting up chunks of dried mud fell from her skin and hair making her want to take a bath. There was another shiver but not from her it was the very large creature across her legs and lap. In the dim light she finally knew what it was, Gillian beast was keeping her warm. Reaching out she ran her hand across his mane knocking off a chunk of mud. There was a rumble as he woke up and raised his head to look at her. Dried mud and chunks of grass stuck to his face, “You look as if you’ve been rolling around in a mud patch.” She reacted up to remove a chunk of grass from his hair. Outside lightning and thunder crashed making her jump and grab him around the neck. Gillian gently rubbed his cheek against her as a loud rumble came from him. Yuffie started calming down as the sounds of the rain and Chocobos cooing returned. Letting go of Gillian she looked around for something. On the wall there were some grooming tools for the Chocobos. A brush that was used to get the burrs and dust from their feathers is what she went for.  
“If we’re going to be stuck here the rest of the night I may as well get the dirt out of your fur.” Gillian jumped up after seeing the brush. “Hold still.” She said as she tried to get ahold of him. He ran from one side of the stall to the other giving her a little laugh as he watched her try to catch him. Frustrated she stopped chasing him and tried to catch her breath. While she was bent over Gillian walked up to her and nudged her cheek. “OK you’ve had your fun, now hold still.” He did as told letting her brush the clumps of mud from his fur. She managed to get a lot of it off of him and had his fur nice and combed. “There, you look good.” Gillian stood up and shook his body sending dust that she missed into the air. Yuffie coughed and put the brush back. Looking around she spotted a metal tub that would be big enough to wash in. Getting some of the water that had been sitting out in the sun before it started raining she filled it up. Gillian watched as she undressed and he was surprised to see that she wore no bra. Getting into the tub the water was colder than she thought making her curse under her breath. Washing her skin quickly and doing the best with her hair she even washed her clothes while she was at it. Getting out she realized that she didn’t have a towel to dry off with. Suddenly she felt a blanket drape around her shoulders and large hands scoop her up. Gillian walked with her back to the stall carefully sitting down with her in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her he relaxed and started falling asleep. Yuffie was a bit afraid until he started breathing lightly. He was warm the closer she got to him and the warmer she got the more she felt tired. Reaching up she ran her hand through his fur before sleep took her completely.

There was a loud bang as Yuffie was startled from her sleep. Looking up Vincent was still asleep as another bang echoed across the barn. “Vincent, Vincent wake up.” Yuffie shook him making him jump. There was yelling now as another bang went off having him put Yuffie off his lap and head out to the barnyard. The farm yard was full of motorcycles and a gang of thugs had the other workers gathered together. “What’s going on?” Whispered Yuffie as she hid with Vincent to get closer. He put a finger to his lips to hush her.  
“You’ve run out of time old man!”  
“P-please we couldn’t get as many as you wanted.”  
“You’re shorting us one Chocobo and it’s the one we told you not to forget!” Vincent kept hidden as a thug came close. Yuffie pulled out a throwing knife ready to attack but Vincent gave her a look to make her stop. “You have till noon tomorrow to catch that bird, or we’ll come back and burn down the farm.” The gang hopped on their bikes and left making the two come out of hiding. The farmer looked as if he was going to lose it. “What Chocobo was he talking about?” The man looked up at him tears in his eyes. “The golden one that shows up here once and a while.”  
“The one that nailed you.” Said Yuffie. Vincent rubbed the back of his neck and let out a groan. “OK, we’ll go get it.”

Yuffie pulled the yellow Chocobo they were riding to a stop as Vincent dismounted. Around his neck was an old silver whistle that he had dug out of the boxes in the barn. It was still a bit tarnished from years of neglect but it still worked. Putting the trinket to his lips he gave it a gentle toot making the noise of a chick calling for help. “Are you sure that Chocobo will come running if it hears that?” asked Yuffie.  
On cue a rustling made them look at the tree line. Bursting out of the growth an unexpected surprise appeared, a black Chocobo. When it saw Vincent it trotted over to him and started rubbing its beak across the top of his head. Yuffie giggled as Vincent tried to get the bird to stop but it kept cooing and resting its head on his. “Well at least we know it works.” Laughed Yuffie.  
Vincent walked over to the side bags and pulled out a spare bridle to put on the black Chocobo. He was hoping to ride back the gold bird but now he had another that liked him. Slowly working their way across the farm they had no luck finding the bird they were looking for.  
“This is hopeless! We’re never going to find that damn bird!!” Yuffie was frustrated as she accidently kicked her bird making it squawk. There was a loud response from another bird deeper in the brush. “Did you hear that?” asked Yuffie gripping the reigns tighter.  
Vincent quickly moved their birds to a stop. “Yuffie, go out to the field and when I tell you kick your bird again.” She did as told waiting for Vincent’s signal. With a wave of his clawed hand Yuffie kicked her bird making it call out again. From the trees the gold bird that they were looking for rushed out heading for Yuffie. There was a sheer look of terror on her face as Vincent ran his chocobo alongside it. Jumping from the black bird he grabbed the gold one around its beak dragging its head down to the ground.  
“Ha, got’cha.” Yelled Yuffie.

The farmer was looking nervous as the time was almost up. Across the field he spotted the two coming back with the gold bird in tow. Vincent took off the black chocobo’s bridle and let it go. “That was a rare bird, what made you want to let it go?” asked Yuffie climbing up on the fence. There was a slight smile on his face as he walked over to her and placed his hands on either side of her. Yuffie gave him a kiss as he leaned close to her. “I guess we’ve got something to tell the others when we get back.”  
“Yea, Cloud is going to kick my ass when he finds out too.”  
“Not if Tifa gets ahold of you first.” Vincent chuckled as the sound of engines roared onto the farm. Vincent walked over to the farmer as the thugs dismounted their bikes. They were followed by a truck that could transport the chocobos. “Who’s this?” asked their leader. “He’s a hired hand.” They looked at him in disbelief. “Is that one of the hero’s that saved us from meteor?”  
With a nod they looked around hoping not to see another of the hero’s. They quickly took the birds but some of the men started to get nervous as Vincent stared at them. Out of nowhere a couple of them emptied their pockets and handed what Gil they had to the farmer. Surprisingly they over paid for what they took. Without a word they left and the farmer was relieved that it hadn’t ended in violence. Vincent and Yuffie were paid for their help and they headed back to the seventh heaven bar.  
“Hey Vin, let’s not stop at the bar.”  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“Let’s go back to your place for a little fun.”

The end.


End file.
